A New Start
by shadowkat83
Summary: Another multi-chap fic. Naruto gets banished fron Konoha and finds a new life in a modern day city. Nice Kyubi.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. The only thing I own is the idea and the original characters.

**Summary:** Naruto gets banished from Konoha after failing to retrieve Sasuke. But he isn't alone. Shikamaru accompanies him and together they start a new life. He gets sent to a present day city. There he finds a new life and a new dream.

**Pairings:** Naruto/O.C. doesn't know about any others.

_Words_—thoughts

"Words"**-**speaking

**Words**—Kyuubi talking

**A New Start**

Chapter One

Naruto stood in shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. After everything he did for this village, this is how they repay him? He spent the past thirteen years protecting this village, trying to prove himself a worthy ninja, and this happens. He was still trying to figure out if he heard the council correctly.

"You're banishing me? Why?" he asked, still not understanding what they were saying.

"For failure to bring back Sasuke Uchia," one of the clan heads replied. "That was your mission and you failed. We cannot afford to let failure to complete a mission go unpunished."

"So why am I the only one getting punished?"

"You're not. The others will receive punishment as well. They will all receive no missions for awhile and are restricted from leaving the village."

"Why am I the only one getting banished?"

"Because the villagers wish it, you are being made an example of. Any ninja who fails will be punished accordingly. The higher rank the mission, the tougher the punishment."

"Your mission was to prove to the villagers that they could count on you and you let them down. Thus they no longer trust you can do your job as a ninja. The only alternative is to banish you and remove your rank as a ninja," another member explained.

Naruto stood in silence. He was still digesting that last part. _The villagers needed more proof? Wait a minute; they never trusted me to be a ninja in the first place. Why are they banishing me now? _

**They probably just needed a good excuse**, Kyuubi answered his thought. And now they have one.

_Yeah, you're right. What do I do?_ Naruto stood before Kyuubi's cage. He doesn't remember when he and the demon started having these talks, but now he's glad he has someone to talk to. Kyuubi understood what he had been through more than anyone, and there were times when he had good advice.

**There is nothing you can do. Just go along with it, is the only advice I can offer. They'll regret this decision one day. One day, they will need you more than ever, and you won't be there. **Kyuubi replied. He loathed the council more than anyone else in this village. Naruto was a hard worker and a good ninja, and these pompous old farts insisted on taking everything from him. Well, this was the last time they would tear apart Naruto's life. They would go somewhere where the kit would be appreciated and respected. They would start over.

Naruto finished his mental conversation with his demon, and turned his attention toward the council. They obviously expected an outburst. But they were going to be disappointed. He straightened his shoulders and took a calming breath. Then in a calmer voice he said, "The villagers requested this, every one of them?" He sighed. "Fine, if that is what they want so badly, then they'll have it. I'll leave, but when I do I won't be coming back. Ever, no matter what the situation is. I'm sick of being treated like I don't exist or am going to kill anyone who dares to even look at me." He turned toward Tsunade, "Is there anything else or can I leave Hokage-sama?" He said politely.

"You may go." She replied, her heart breaking for the child before her. He bowed, and then quietly left the room.

Naruto headed toward his apartment, he needed to get ready to leave. He wasn't going to remain here one more night. They wanted him gone? Fine, he was gone. Not one of his so called "friends" even stood up for him. They just stood there supporting the council's decision. How could he have been so blind? No one was going to change. He didn't have friends growing up, what made him think he had them now?

Naruto paused in his packing when he heard a knock at the front door of his tiny apartment. He made his way from the bedroom to the front of his one-bedroom apartment. He opened the door only to gape in shock, there stood the last person he expected to see; Shikamaru. The clan heir stood there looking bored as usual; with a travel pack slung over one shoulder.

Naruto came out of his shock just long enough to snap, "What do you think you are doing?"

Shikamaru took no notice of the tone of voice Naruto used and answered, "What do you think? I'm going with you. I heard what had happened at the meeting from my dad and decided that if they were going to banish you; then you shouldn't be going alone. I was leader of that mission, and all I get is D-rank missions for a month. How can they call that fair?"

Naruto considered the ninja in front of him for a minute, before allowing the other to enter the apartment. "It'll just take me a couple minutes to finish gathering my things." Shikamaru made himself comfortable on the couch as Naruto made his way back to his bedroom.

Naruto finished his packing in record time. He took one last look around the apartment, making sure he had everything. He left all of the ninja gear in the bedroom as well as his usual clothes. He was dressed as a civilian; black cargo pants, a black t-shirt, and a pair of black shoes. Gone, was his usual orange jumpsuit. The last thing to be placed on the bed was the headband Iruka-sensei gave him. He reluctantly set it down next to the other gear. Then he grabbed his pack and headed out of the apartment.

Both Naruto and Shikamaru paused at the gates and looked back one last time. This was the last time they would ever walk through these gates. **You ready kit?** _Hai, this is it. No more being a ninja, no more Konoha, no more "friends". Hai, no more lies, no more hate…_

With that last thought, Naruto turned away from the village and headed toward his new life with his only friend at his side.

**A/N:** I decided to edit the first two chapters according to some input I received from a couple of my reviewers. From here on out Naruto will have at least one companion in his new life. Any more input I receive will be considered and I may add the ideas to this story as I write it. Thanks for the support. Ja Ne


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

**A/N:** Well here is chapter two. Sorry about the long wait, I decided to edit this one as well to fit the new flow of the story. The third chapter will be along one I finish my editing. Thanks for the support and patience.

Chapter two

(Six days later)

Naruto and Shikamaru walked out of the forest and found themselves on a road leading to a familiar place. _Hey Kyuubi, does this place seem familiar?_

**Hai kit, I think this is that place called Wave? ** The fox answered.

Naruto questioned, _Wave? Oh, you mean where Inari and Tazuna are_?

**And the bridge where you guys fought that Mist ninja Zabuza. **

_I wonder how everyone is doing. _

**Why don't you go find out?**

Naruto finished his talk with Kyuubi and continued on his way. Shikamaru decided to question Naruto. "Hey, Naruto?" The fox container turned to look at his friend. "Do you happen to know where we are at and where we are headed?"

Naruto nodded. "Where we are now is a place called Wave. We fought a Nuke Nin from Mist here on the bridge ahead and saved the village. As for your second question; I don't know where we are headed yet. Kyuubi and I were kind of talking about that."

Shikamaru nodded and looked around the area curiously. He had heard about the mission to Wave that Team 7 has from his sensei. Naruto and Shikamaru continued down the trail till they came to the bridge separating Wave form the main land. They paused at the bridge and stared up at the sign. _Hey Kyu, do you see this?_ Naruto asked his tenant.

The sign said "The Great Naruto Bridge; The Bridge of Heroes".

**Heh, Seems like someone appreciates what you do as a ninja.**

_Yeah, I just wish my so-called friends in Konoha felt the way they do._

**Don't think about them too much. This is your new life and they have no place in it. Besides you still have one friend who gave up just as much if not more than you did to travel with you.**

_You're right, I won't think about it anymore. And I am glad that Shikamaru decided to come with me. I don't know how far I would have made it without at least one friend at my side; beside you of course_.

Kyuubi rumbled gently, soothingly, knowing how much the Rookies had hurt him. They had literally turned their back on him. When he needed their support the most, they left him alone; they abandoned him.

Within a few minutes Naruto was once again in familiar surroundings. He explained some of the surrounding to his silent companion when a familiar voice called out.

"Nii-san?" a familiar voice called. Naruto turned to see Inari moving quickly towards him. Naruto waved to the boy as he stopped in front of him.

"Hey Inari," Naruto said smiling at the boy. Naruto grunted as Inari suddenly threw himself into Naruto's arms.

Inari started firing off questions, "So you here for a reason? Where's everyone else? Why are you here alone? Who's this with you? I don't believe he was here with you last time."

Naruto laughed softly and answered, "I'm just passing through, in Konoha, and I'm moving to another village or city. This is Shikamaru; he decided to travel with me. He was with his team when I was helping you guys out here."

Inari laughed and tugged on Naruto's arm. "You have to stop by and stay for a while at my place. Mom and Grandpa would never forgive you if you didn't."

Naruto laughed again and followed his "little brother" through the village. He could stay for a couple days; he had nowhere he needed to be. Naruto saddened at the thought, but Kyuubi's rumbling quickly soothed him. He wouldn't think about that now. Turning to his companion Naruto enlightened Shikamaru about the battle on the bridge as well as the training Kakashi had put his team through in order to take on a Nuke Nin and his apprentice.

Naruto laughed as Inari filled him in on what had been going on in their village since he had last been there. Both he and Shikamaru were enjoying a wonderfully prepared dinner while Inari and Tazuna told them stories.

After they had arrived earlier, Tsunami had invited them to stay for at least a couple of days before leaving, giving them time to see what had been going on with Naruto since he had left. After his explanation of what had happened in Konoha, Tsunami had made dinner. Naruto and Shikamaru had agreed to stay, much to Inari's delight.

Now, as he lay there in his temporary room, Naruto's thoughts drifted toward his new life. He knew he couldn't be a ninja anymore, but he had no idea what he was going to do.

**You're going to start over, and to do that you need to find a place where ninjas don't exist.**

_I know that Kyu, but where are we going to find such a place?_

**We'll just have to keep looking until we do.**

_Got any ideas on where to start?_

**What about in the shadow lands?**

_Shadow lands? I've never been there._

**I'll show you the way, kit. We should probably leave in the morning though.**

_Why?_

**We don't want Inari and his family to get in trouble with any of the other villages because of us, right?**

_Would they really get into that much trouble?_

**We don't really know how the council will act; knowing that one of Konoha's allies is housing someone they banished. Better safe than sorry.**

_I guess you're right. So we leave first thing in the morning?_

**It would be best.**

_Okay then._ Naruto decided that before he went to sleep he would tell Shikamaru about the plans that he and Kyuubi came up with. As of this moment he made a promise that as long as Shikamaru traveled with him, he would keep no secrets from the lazy shadow ninja.

(Early the next morning)

Naruto woke up with the sun the next morning. He stretched and felt all of his muscles and bones pop back into their right places. Then he rolled out of bed and got dressed. He threw on a black three-quarter sleeve mesh shirt and a royal blue t-shirt over the top of that, and then he pulled on a pair of black Shinobi pants and his sandals, completing the look.

Kyuubi rumbled in approval in his mind. Over the course of a few months he and Kyuubi had started to get along better. Kyuubi had always been there for him, he couldn't think of a time when he didn't have the demon. But now, as the demon's red hot chakra pulsed through his body, Naruto was comforted. The burning was familiar and soothing.

Naruto shook himself out of his thoughts and grabbed his pack and headed for the bedroom door. He went over to the bedroom next to his to find Shikamaru already up and packed. Ne nodded to is friend as the duo made their way downstairs. Naruto paused before changing his mind; instead they made their way to the window. Throwing open the window, Naruto took one last look at his familiar surroundings before heading out with Shikamaru behind him.

They landed softly on the ground. Shifting his pack to a more comfortable position, Naruto started walking with Shikamaru at his side. The silence was comfortable as both of them were lost in thoughts of the past.

(Three hours later)

Naruto paused to catch his breath. He had passed through Moon not too long ago. He had wanted to stop in one of the villages there, but had thought better of it. Better not let anyone see him, less chance of him getting caught.

He and Shikamaru had been walking for three hours non-stop, but it wasn't the time spent walking that made him tired, rather, it was the mountain that he was hiking. It had started to get gradually more and more steep, the higher he went. Most of the climb was spent in silence, but occasionally the two would talk about little things; training, hobbies, and the people they left behind.

A half an hour later they reached the top. Kyuubi rumbled in Naruto's mind and Naruto obediently turned to take in his surroundings. There, surrounded by mountains, was a small valley. Shikamaru too took in the mountains and small valley; he turned to see a compensative look on Naruto's face. "What's wrong, Naruto?" he asked.

Naruto shook his head, "Nothing, I was just thinking. Wouldn't this make a great site for a village? Like a new Hidden Village?"

Shikamaru took in the valley with new eyes. Now that he thought about it this would be the perfect place. It was hidden well and would be easy to defend. Shikamaru nodded. "Maybe one day we'll come back and make this thought a reality."

Naruto nodded, "Maybe." Kyuubi interrupted their conversation the give some direction. **The Shadow lands lie on the other side of the farthest mountain.**

_This place would be perfect for a hidden village._

**What are you talking about, kit?**

_Think about it Kyu,_ Naruto coaxed, _Shikamaru and I were just talking about it; its well hidden, and completely unreachable unless you knew exactly how to get here. It's perfect._

Kyuubi thought for a minute, and then he said**, what about your new start? I thought that you wanted to start over in a new city?**

_I do, but I'm not going to stop being a ninja no matter where I live. You just can't forget things like that. I was thinking that we'd go to the city for a few years, and once the Ninja world has forgotten about us, we'll come back here and offer those that were forgotten a new start. You know a village for people like us; outcast's .And Shikamaru will most likely want to be a part of it two._

Kyuubi thought about the idea for a minute and then said, **The Village Hidden in the Mountains.**

_Huh?_

**That's the name we'll give the village.**

_It's perfect_. Naruto finished his mental conversation and resumed walking. He told Shikamaru about the name of the village that together they would one day make. Shikamaru nodded, they day they made the village he would still are at Naruto's side. Naruto told Shikamaru that Kyuubi had said that they'd reach the city by nightfall if they kept moving.

(Nightfall)

They paused once again to catch their breath. As they stood there, both Naruto and Shikamaru once again took in their surroundings. This time instead of seeing mountains, they saw buildings. The city was lit up with bright colored lights, all the buildings had them.

Naruto made his way down the slope and strolled into the city, his new home. He looked over at Shika to see the other boy was also looking at the sights as well. They passed many buildings in their search for a room for the night.

A bright sign reading "Kou's Restaurant and Lounge" caught Shika's attention. Seeing as this was probably the best place to grab a bite to eat, he and Naruto headed for the entrance.

He and Naruto walked through the doors into a tastefully decorated place. The walls were painted a dark blue with a black trim. The tables were made with a dark wood. Shika liked the place already, and he hadn't even tried the food yet.

Naruto headed straight for the bar with Shika at his side. Standing behind the counter was an older man with grey-streaked brown hair and aged warm brown eyes.

"Hello," Naruto said taking a seat.

The man gave him a warm smile as he walked over and said in a way of greeting, "Name's Kou Akira, what can I get ya?"

Naruto smiled back and answered, "I don't have very much, but I would like something good."

Kou eyed the kids sitting at his bar. The first boy looked young, really young. Then he looked at he second boy, who didn't look that much older. Kou could also tell the kids had been through a lot. The youngest boys' bright blue eyes held a world of pain and wisdom, like he had been through the wringer too many times to count. The brown haired boy watched him with a guarded look in his eyes as well.

Kou liked to kids right off and decided to take a chance. He looked the boys and said bluntly, "Ya'll need a place to stay?"

Both Shikamaru and Naruto looked shocked for a second, before they both hesitantly nodded.

Kou's smile grew softer as he replied, "I can offer you a roof over yer head and job if you want it."

Blue eyes turned weary in an instant, and he asked, tone skeptical, "Why would you help us? You don't even know us."

Kou felt for the boys. He'd had a hard life and apparently trust didn't come easy. So Kou did the only thing he could think of doing, he told the truth, "I like you kids. I can see that you've both been through a lot, but you have you're your heart pure, and I admire you for that. I've decided to trust my instincts and take a chance on you."

Naruto still looked skeptical, but he agreed, "Sure, if you really want to."

"Good, now that's settled. What's yer name kid?"

Naruto looked thoughtful for a second before he answered, "Akihiko, name's Akihiko. And this is Kanji."

**A/N**: and here's the edited version of my chapter two. Naruto's and Shikamaru's new lives have begun.

Read and Review. Ja Ne


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. All I own is the plot and my OC's.

**A/N; **and here's chapter three. Enjoy.

Chapter Three

For the first time, Akihiko awoke without having to be afraid of the villagers hurting him. He was far away from the hatred and the pain. He was at his new home. He rolled over to find Kanji still in the bed across the room. He laughed lightly, out of all the things that had changed, his brother's attitude had not.

A knock on his bedroom door shook Aki out of his thoughts. "Hey Aki, you up yet?" His older brother, Riku, called.

"I'm coming, Aniki," comes back the reply. Riku grinned as he headed down to breakfast. At first he was skeptical when his father came home with Aki and Kanji, but now Riku adored having two little brothers.

The two had been staying with his family for three months now. At first the two youngest of the family were skittish of them, and then little by little Aki got used to them and started to relax. Kanji was the first of the two to come out of his shell; he said that Aki has always been shy of people and to just be patient with him. His mother, Yukiko, and his sister, Kira, loved to spoil the two youngest members of their family. And Aki loved the attention.

His father had started to teach Aki about running the restaurant; while Riku himself had started teaching Aki about cars, more along the line of fixing cars. Aki had taken to the experience eagerly. He loved to learn new things, which is probably why his mother had also started teaching Akihiko how to cook.

Riku smiled at that, his little brother sure loved their mom's homemade cooking. A thunder of footsteps on the stairs let Riku know that Aki was up and ready for breakfast.

Kanji on the other hand spent most of his time at the local library reading anything he could get his hands on. His fascination for reading a certain subject changed everyday. Everyday it was a different title and a new enjoyment for learning. Riku smiled as he thought about the subject that caught his brothers' attention this week; motorcycles. It seemed that Kanji had a like for anything that went fast, despite his lazy personality.

_(Konoha)_

Tsunade looked across her desk at the ninja gathered before her. Everyone who had once been her gaki's friend was there, including the Uchia.

Sasuke had heard about Naruto's banishment and had returned to the village on his own. He'd had a change of heart. He had realized, if not too late, that his friendship with Naruto had meant more to him than he'd thought. His brother could wait; Naruto on the other hand could not. He needed to find the blonde and tell him that he really considered him a friend and family. He only hoped that it wasn't too late.

Tsunade looked from the gathered ninja to the paperwork sitting on her desk. There was the excuse they needed to look even further for their missing blonde and brunette.

One of the villages in the shadow lands had a ghost problem. Various unusual sightings had been happening at the local high school. That was why the Rookie nine plus Gai's team now stood before her. Even Iruka was there. She decided to allow the Chunin to go on this mission simply because he was a teacher, but mainly because the one person who seemed to know the most about the paranormal was a shy boy.

Iruka had a way with children, just look at how close he was to Naruto. Naruto considered the Chunin to be family, and to Naruto his family and his friends were everything.

Tsunade turned her attention to Shikamaru's team next. She saw the hopeful looks on Ino's and Chouji's faces when she had called them all into the office. They were hoping that if they found Naruto, Shikamaru would still be with him.

Tsunade looked up from the paperwork and began explaining exactly what their mission entailed and why she was sending all of them. "The reason you are here is because I have a mission for you. Yes, for all of you. There have been various odd happenings in a small town just past the shadow lands and the man in charge has asked that we look into it.

"The reason that I'm sending so many of you is that there is a rumor that Naruto and Shikamaru both might be living in this town. And I know that all of you would love to see them again. Another reason is because these incidents may not be only at the school. There may be more that the officials are currently unaware of."

Tsunade then turned to Iruka, "I'm sending you with them for two reasons; one is you might run into Naruto and two is that there may be a boy at the high school that could help you find out what is going on. His name is Akihiko Akira, he has a great interest in the paranormal, but he is really shy and doesn't like to be around many people. We may need to get the boy's help, and we believe that you might be able to help him with his shyness."

Iruka nodded and replied, "I'll do my best."

Tsunade nodded back and said, "Here are the mission assignments and a map to the town. I want a report at least once a week on your progress. This mission has no time limit, so take your time and do a thorough job; Dismissed."

The gathered ninja nodded and left to go get ready.

Outside the Hokage Tower, Kakashi addressed the ninja. "We'll meet at the gates in twenty minutes, until then go pack."

The gathered ninja nodded and left to get ready for the long mission.

Twenty minutes later, Sasuke and Sakura arrived at the gates first. The rest of their group soon followed. Once everyone had gotten there the group left for the shadow lands.

The next three days passed uneventful for our Konoha ninja, but all too soon they reached the mountains. It was only a couple days walk from there to the town, where their mission started.

_(Two days later)_

Two days later, Kakashi and the others arrived at the town called Inaba. This is where those unusual happenings were.

Kakashi paused at the town's entrance before turning to address the others. "The first thing we need to do is find a place to stay, and then we need to get you guys enrolled at the high school."

Kurenai spoke up next, "There should be an apartment complex that has some rooms for rent. If we could find one that's rather cheap, then each team can get their own apartment."

"Sounds like a plan, but mind you it may be only a three bedroom place that we can get, so you'll each probably have roommate." Azuma pointed out.

The rookies nodded, they had figured out this already.

"Good, now for the room assignments. Kurenai will get an apartment with Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata." Kakashi began again. "Azuma will take Neji and Chouji. Gai will take Sasuke and Lee, and Kiba, Shino, and I will be staying together along with Iruka. Everyone understand?"

The Ninja looked confused about the room arrangements. "Why can't we just stay with our original teams?" Sakura asked.

"The main reason is; that our teams are not even anymore. And the second reason is that; this way, not only are the teams even, it'll give you a chance to get to know everyone better. We don't know how long we'll be staying here, its better that you get used to working on different teams." Kakashi explained.

"Besides, when you start getting your own teams, you won't always be with the people you worked with when you were Genin." Iruka pointed out. The others nodded. When there were no more questions the Konoha ninja continued on their way.

A few hours later Iruka called the others to a stop. "Don't you think it would be better if we continue looking for a place after we get something to eat?"

Kakashi nodded, and looked around the area they were currently at. Then he spotted a sign that said "Kou's Restaurant and Lounge". "How about there?"

With a nod from the rest of the group, Kakashi and the others went inside.

Sasuke was looking around the comfortable interior of the building when a blonde haired boy came out from behind the counter.

"Welcome to Kou's, what can I get you?" The blue-eyed boy asked.

The others spun around startled at the voice. Sakura was the first one to speak. She smiled and said, "Hi, my names Sakura. Do you work here?"

The blonde haired boy smiled back shyly and replied, "The names Akihiko. This is my dad's restaurant and I help him out after school, well him and my Aniki."

Iruka startled at the name, "Akihiko? Are you Akihiko Akira?"

The boy nodded and asked his tone suspicious, "yeah, why?"

Iruka smiled softly and replied, "We're ninja here on a mission. We heard that you were the one we should talk to about the weird happenings at your school."

Aki relaxed, "oh, that. They're just rumors. I don't know why Hiragashi-sama sent for ninja to help."

"Y-you d-don't b-believe something o-odd is g-going on?" Hinata asked.

Aki looked at the shy Hyuuga and said, "It's not that I don't believe it's just that nothing is really going on."

"Care to explain that?" Kakashi said this time.

Aki looked to the grey-haired ninja and said, "Sure, the rumor is that if you stay after school too long you get eaten by a ghost." Aki sighed, "Everyone knows that ghosts can't really harm you. They have no physical form. So the rumor is bogus."

"You ever stayed after school yourself?" Kiba piped up.

Aki shrugged, "well, no."

"Then how do you know it's bogus?"

"I didn't say that the possibility was bogus, just the thought of ghosts eating people. That the school is haunted is very likely."

Kurenai spoke up next, "What makes you say that?"

Aki shrugged again, "the disappearances."

Kakashi started at this, "disappearances?"

Aki gave him an odd look, "yeah. Isn't that why you guys are here, because some of the people have gone missing?"

"Yeah, but we don't have that much information to go on." Iruka answered.

"Huh," Aki remarked, "So you guys are here to solve a mystery that you have no idea about?"

"Pretty much," Sasuke remarked, "You think that maybe you could help us out?"

"Me? Why do you need me?"

"You're supposed to be the expert on the paranormal," Kiba answered.

Aki laughed sheepishly at that, "yeah, about that…"

Aki was interrupted by the arrival of both his older brothers. Riku called, "Aki! Where are you? Mom needs your help in the kitchen." As he and Kanji both walked out of the kitchen.

"In the restaurant," he called back. Just then a boy with brown hair and soft blue eyes walked into the restaurant. And another boy with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes followed.

"Oh, I didn't know we have customers." Riku remarked spotting the Konoha ninja. Riku turned to his brother and asked, "Did you already take their order?"

Aki smiled at his brother and answered, "no, not yet. They are here on a mission and someone told them that I could help out."

Kanji laughed at that. "I told you your curiosity would get you into trouble one day."

Akihiko laughed as well, "I can't help it. I love to learn new things and that paranormal stuff is fascinating."

That just caused both Kanji to laugh harder as Riku joined in, "Only you would find ghosts, demons, angels and vampires fascinating."

Aki blushed, "It's your guys' fault. All those horror movies you have me watch on the weekends."

"So what did you think of the _Resident Evil _saga?"

Aki beamed, "those movies were great! I loved them!"

Riku laughed yet again. "I knew you would. This weekend we're going to watch _Doom. _It's a little different than the other movies we've been watching. This is more Sci-Fi than horror."

Aki cocked his head, "Sci-fi?"

Kanji nodded and answered instead, "yeah it's like paranormal but more futuristic."

Aki's brow furrowed in confusion, "Futuristic how?"

Kanji laughed as he answered, "Advanced technology, advanced weapons, cloning, genetic research, that sort of thing."

"Huh," Aki remarked, "Sounds cool."

The Konoha ninja had been quiet up until that point. Then Sakura's curiosity got the best of her. "What exactly are you guys talking about?"

Aki turned his attention to her and answered suddenly shy, "movies."

Riku smiled at his little brother before turning his attention to their visitors. "It's just something that the whole family does every Friday. Friday is our movie night."

Sakura nodded, "What kind of movies do you watch?"

Riku smirked and answered, "Horror and Sci-fi."

They all looked over to Aki at that. Aki smiled shyly, "Now you know why I like all that paranormal stuff. There are some really good movies out there, if you guys get a chance you should really check them out."

"Which ones would you recommend?" Iruka asked.

"Gee, which kind Riku?" Aki turned it his brother, "Hardcore horror or something a little calmer?"

Riku smirked again, "I don't think anything along the lines of _The Texas Chainsaw Massacre _is good for beginners."

"What about _the Exorcism of Emily Rose_?"

Riku shook his head, "Still too harsh for beginners."

Aki thought for a minute. "Huh, this is a tough one." Suddenly the blonde snapped his fingers, "I've got it! What about _Independence Day_?"

Kanji and Riku both nodded, but it was Riku who replied, "That's a pretty good choice, but actually, it leans a bit more towards the sci-fi than the horror genre, but yeah, still good for someone starting out, I think."

"What's _Independence Day_?" Sasuke asked.

"It's an American movie. Let's see how to explain," Aki paused to gather his words, "oh! It's about an alien invasion. You see some hostile aliens come and destroy some really important building, The White House, I think it's called, and then the good team sends out these planes to see if they can take out the mother ship. It's really good, once you get into it."

Sasuke nodded. "Maybe we'll give it a try if we get the chance."

Aki smiled. Sasuke noticed that this blonde was a lot like Naruto. There were some differences like personality and that fact that this boy didn't have Naruto's whiskers. It was almost as if this boy was what Naruto would have been like had he had his own family. Sasuke started at that thought. Could this really be their Naruto?

A female voice coming from the back interrupted his thoughts, "Akihiko, where are you?"

Aki's grin got wider as he answered, "In the restaurant, mom."

"Where in Kami's name are your brothers? I told them I wanted to see you awhile ago," Yukiko said exasperated as she walked into the restaurant.

"They're in here with me. We were talking about movies and the ghost rumors at school."

"What in Kami's name for?"

"There are some ninja here that are investigating them." Riku answered pointing to Sasuke and the others.

Yukiko looked over towards the Konoha ninja, "you're here to look into some school rumors? What about the disappearances?"

Kakashi was the one that answered. "We weren't given that much information to go on."

Yukiko shook her head, "What were they thinking? Sending you here with hardly any information? Do you at least have a contact?"

Kanji, Riku and Akihiko exchanged a look. Yukiko looked over at them, "What is it boys?"

Riku answered, "They're contact is Aki."

Yukiko looked confused, "Aki? Why Aki, he's not an investigator."

Riku was again the one who answered, "because of his curiosity about the paranormal."

Yukiko turned to her youngest child and said, "I told you that those books of yours were going to get you into trouble one day."

Aki shrugged, "I know but I can't help it. That stuff is just so interesting."

Yukiko was about to reply when another voice interrupted her.

A female voice called, "Aki? Are you in here?"

Aki grinned wider and hollered back, "In the restaurant, Sayuri*."

Aki turned to the kitchen just as a young girl with tanned skin walked through. She looked to be about thirteen with long light brown hair pulled up into a bun with what appeared to be two decorative senbon holding it up. She had aquamarine colored eyes and she was wearing a white shirt with light blue flowers along the bottom and a light blue skirt. White sandals were on her feet.

Sayuri walked over to Aki and pulled him into a hug. Aki turned to his visitors and said, "Everyone, this is my girlfriend, Sayuri."

***Sayuri** means _lily_ in Japanese.

A/N: sorry for the long wait. I just needed time to work on the edited version. Hope this one meets everyone's standards and I should have a chapter 4 up soon.


End file.
